My crush from past
by hilaryresidu09
Summary: Story of New girl meeting the bad boy of school that quickly become her boyfriend but didn't know that boy will changeher life


I was in the best dream ever me having a normal life have elder siblings. When... That stupid alarm start ringing.

Me: "For fucking sake why did i put that stupid alarm so early in the morning.

" My name is Kim y/n I'm a 17 almost 18 high school students I'm very rich I'm pretty badass but i'm a very clever students But today have to change school again because of my dad work. i get off my bed take 25 minutes in the bathroom. I put a black skirt a red top and a jacket. I get down to take my breakfast like always.

me: "Hi mom"

mom: "Hi honey did you slept well"

me: "Yes mom but i gotta go or am gonna be late"

mom: "Ok bye honey"

Normally i'm not that kind heart girl i'm only like that i really trust. I run to the garage and take my favorite car. After 20 minutes on the roads i finally reach the school. When i put my feet in the school i hear everyone talking about me and even some was arguing.

girl1: Who's she?

girl2: she's the transferred student

girl1: she's so ugly.

I go to that girl who call me ugly i just slap her in the face just to warn her.

me: Next time before you start babbling about someone and insult that person go look at the mirror you look like trash.

Girl1: s-s-sorry

boy1: that girl have guts

All boys: she's so sexy and beautiful

girls: stop talking to much you won't get her

boy2: you're just jealous that she's better than you

me:(in mind) they're so noisy can't they shut it a little.

i was walking to the office exactly i was searching for the office when someone bump in me

me: YAH!!! Are you blind didn't you see me

????: No i didn't what will you do?

me:(in mind) he had a hot temper who's that

He walk away while i was walking to office i finally reach the office.

me: Goodnight mrs i'm here for my schedule

Secretary: you must be the transferred student what your name dear

me: Kim Y/N mrs

She gives me my schedule i thanks her and go to my first class which was biology

me: (in mind) i hate biology when i reach the class them the teacher ask

bio teacher: introduced please

me: i'm Kim Y/N am kind to you if you're kind to me be careful hate babbling behind my back

bio teacher:Thank you ms Y/N

She make me sit next a girl named Lisa

Lisa:Hi I'm lalisa but everyone call me lisa

me: hi nice meeting you

Lisa: will you like to have lunch with me and my friends later

me: sure

lisa:nice

Time skip to lunch

lisa:let go

me: ok

we walk together to the cafeteria until we stop at a table

lisa:this is my friends rose

rose:hi

lisa:jisoo

iisoo:hi

lisa:jennie

jennie:wassup girl

lisa:jungkook

jungkook:hi *he give me a bunny smile*

lisa: taehyung

V: call me v babe *he wink a me*

jennie slap his head i was laughing so much that it was hard to breath

lisa: *roll her eyes* Jin

Jin :hello baby am your worldwide handsome

me: I'm not your baby and you're not that handsome at all

lisa*burst into laugh*

Jin*shocked* What?!?!?!

me: Sorry was just joking

Jin:not funny at all

everyone except jin: yes it was

jin*rolled his eyes*

lisa:anyway this is hoseok

J hope:am your hope your my hope i'm j hope

me: hi my hope

Jin: you call him your hope but me you don't call me your worldwide handsome

me: why you jealous

Jin:am not jealous

me: tell that to yourself

lisa:ok ok let continue this is namjoon

namjoon: hi

lisa: this is jimin

jimin: hi you can call me chim chim or mochi or jimin

me: chim chim sound good but every monday i will change

jimin:fine to me

lisa: And the guys other there is yoongi

Suga: call me suga

me: nice meeting you all

(in mind) that suga i saw him somewhere but where.

me: By pure curiousity what age are you

lisa:18

jennie:19

Rose:17 soon 18

jisoo:19

jimin:18

suga:19

jin19:

namjoon:19

j-hope:18

v:18

jungkook:18 and you

me: 17 me too i will be 18 soon

me: Can i call you oppa or unnie

everyone except me and suga: Yes

Suga:no

me: Rude ass

Suga come near my face and ask

Suga: What did you say?

i was blushing so hard and he see it

But i answer him

me:I said "RUDE ASS!"

everyone look at me

boy1: she's gonna regret it

girl1: good for her

me: Suga wait a minute i'll take care of you after this bitch.

Suga:or what

that voice he's the guys from this morning.

me: Rude ass your that guy who bump into me without saying sorry

Suga: and i don't care

i take my glass of water and pour it on his head

girl2: That bitch gonna regret it

i was so angry and when i hear that i become even more angrier. i push suga aside i go punch that slut who call me bitch.

me: DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME BITCH!!!!

the girl run away

but i feel someone grab my waist he turn me and by surprise i saw suga. I blush so hard again and he saw it again and this time he smirked. He come closer and closer and kiss me. i was so shock like everyone though. Girls was angry guys was crying i don't know why but they was crying. Suddenly suga broke the kiss and said with a big smile on his face he was so cute.

Suga: Now you're mine

i zoned out with his smile

me:hmmm

and then i came back to reality

me: WAIT WHAT *blush*

Suga: Stop blushing girl and you heard me now you're my girlfriend.

me: someone can explain

Lisa: Sorry Y/N i forget to tell you the rule of our group.

me: How can you forget that and it what!!!

Lisa: The first girl or boy we kiss she/he immediately became you're girlfriend or boyfriend

me: LISA!!!!

Suga: You're stuck with me baby *smirked*

me: Shit

then he come near my ears and whispered

Suga: it shouldn't be that bad because i know you love me

me:That true

Suga was shocked

Suga:Really no one does

me: But i do

Jungkook: What there talking about

me: I was just let him know i love him

everyone was shock. Namjoon was about to say something but i was save by the bell. I ran quickly to my class room and what surprised me more Suga was in my class he can't stop sending me paper

discussion by paper

Suga: do you really love me

me:Yes

Suga: Why

me: i fall in love with your gummy smile and like savage boy even you're nice

Suga: who said i was nice

me: Lisa she say you can be a real son of a bitch sometime but you can alse be nice

Suga: She gonna regret it

me:No she will not

Suga: yes she will

me: Suga i really love you but am trying to concentrate in class

Suga: i love you too

end of discussion through paper

time skip (end classes)

i was walking when i heard someone shouting my name

???: Y/N wait please

i turn to look at the owner and it was suga

Suga: Wait please

me: Am waiting baby stop shouting

he stop running and shouting and take a deep breath

Suga: Why do you look so down like this

me:i'm just a lit...

someone cut me while i was talking

???: Bitch stay away from my boyfriend

i look around to look who is the owner of the voice when she just stop in front of me and punch me in the face my mouth was bleeding but i just laugh. They look at me confused. i quickly stand up and say

me: Did you just punch me

Suga: Momo stop

me: So that your name bitch

Momo: So what?

i take her by her hair and push her to the wall. Suga grab my waist and take me away from her

Suga: Baby she don't deserve it.

me: Bitch who were you calling boyfriend earlier.

Momo: Suga

me: I will kill you bitch

Suga: Baby let's go.

me: Suga is mine put that in your stupid head understand HE'S MINE!!!

Suga grab me and take me outside

Suga: Babe calm down

me: Who's that bitch why did you protect her tel me who is she i'm gon...

He cut me by a kiss and it was very passionate after a few minutes then he broke it

Suga: You didn't give me your number nor your address.

me: Sorry i give it to you

i give him my number and my address he was surprised.

me: What wrong.

Suga: am just happy

me: Why because i give you my number

Suga: Nope we're neighbours

i jump on him

me: Baby am so happy so i see you later

i was about to leave when he grab my waist

Suga: Where my kiss

me: You will get plenty later

Suga*pout* but i want one now

me: You're such a baby

Suga: yes but your baby

I quickly kiss him on the lips and run to my car but i stop near him.

me: How l are you going

Suga: Am gonna take my car

me: Ok see you later

Suga: Bye baby

Time skip(at home)

i take a bath and put and oversize shirt and a short. I was doing my homework when the bell rang at the door.

me: MOM CAN YOU OPEN THE DOOR PLEASE AN DOING MY HOMEWORK!

mom: YES SWEETHEART

Me: THANK YOU MOM!!

mom: YOUR WELCOME SWEETHEART!!!

mom: Good morning

Suga: good morning Mrs Kim is Y/N here

Mom: Y/N there a guy who here for you

Me: Tell him to come up here

mom: ok

Me:go meet her upstair she's in the first floor first room.

Suga: Thank you mrs kim

I heard knocking at my room door

Me: come in

Suga: My baby is working

me: baby

then my mom come in

Me: Mom let me introduce you my boyfriend and also our neighbour Min yoongi

Suga: please call me suga

Mom: nice meeting you Suga

my mom come near me and whispered

mom: Did know you had boyfriend so cute and he's also very kind

Me: MOM!!!

Mom: Ok ok just joking so kid how did you two meet

Suga and Me: we bump at each other this morning

mom: wow similar kids

we laugh until suga ask

Suga: Mrs kim can i take Y/N to stay at my house for time to time

Mom: you don't have to ask me that

Suga:Thank you mrs kim

then Suga whispered in my ear

Suga: take some clothes you're staying at my house for two days .

Mom: do you know i heard you

Suga: sorry mrs kim *shy*

Mom: You can stay for two weeks but then suga come stay for two week ok

Suga: Deal

Mom: Go prepare yourself girl your just sitting here

i go pack few things exactly for two weeks.

i let my short on and change my shirt into a normal one.

Me: let's go babe see you in two weeks mom

Mom: You're not that far from our house i can come visit you

i nodded and leave we stop at a very beautiful house just next of mine

Suga:we're here

me:that so beautiful

Suga: i know i know oh and the boys and the girls are also staying with me i leave with them

me: And your parents

Suga: they die 3 years ago

me: I'm sorry my dad too die 2 years ago

Suga: oh sorry but don't talk about sadness let talk about our happiness.

me: it not false at all let go inside

the gate open automatically and we when inside

me:hi everyone body

everyone except me and Suga: Y/N!!!

they run to me and hug me i almost fall

Suga: let her breath

everyone except me and Suga:Sorry

Suga: baby let's go to our room

i nodded

jimin: wait our room don't do anything without protection

i widen my eyes i walk to jimin calmly i firstly touch his right cheek i go up and i start playing with his right ear then i talk

me: My lovely chim chim

i suddenly grab his right ear and turn it

me: can you stop talking nonsense

Suga:(laugh) good for you

jimin: ouch ouch ouch sorry sorry lil sis

me: good boy will you stop talking those nonsense

jimin: yes yes i stop please let me go *cry*

me: shit i didn't mean to make you cry

i quickly hug him

Me: I'm sorry jiminie

i let him go

me: I'm sorry please forgive me

Jimin: i forgive you

me:thank you

then i turned back to suga who was red with anger

me:(in mind) he must be jealous

i quickly kiss him and run away

he look suprised

me: catch me if you can

Suga: oh come on

me: come or i hug jimin again

he run even quicker and catch me

Suga: what did you say

me: I said "I love you"

i hug him very tightly to not let him go and he hug back.

Suga: let's go now it late we have school tomorrow

i quickly nod

me: but baby i didn't eat anything

Suga: let unpack your things go eat.

i nod again

Time skip after eating on the bed

i sleep next to suga he was hugging me tightly like he didn't want to let me go.

me: baby

Suga:hmmm

me: are you sleeping

Suga: no baby why can't you sleep

me: no

he turn me to look at his face

Suga: what wrong

me: i keep thinking about that girl momo is she your ex

Suga:no she's obsessed by me your my first kiss and my first love

me: aww your mine too but that punch she give me still hurt

Suga: where does it hurt

i show him my lips where she hit me

he kiss me on my lips

Suga :does it hurt now.

me: no

Suga:hmmm you sure it was hurting or you just want a kiss

me: both

Suga*laugh(giggle)*

me: i like that laugh of yours

Suga: i like everything of you

Me: momo just look like a bitch.

he kiss my forehead and said

Suga: Babe we should really sleep now it really late

me: goodnight

Suga: goodnight my love

after those word he fall asleep i kiss his cheek and said

me:i love you

i fall asleep

time skip in the morning

I was peacefully sleeping "again" when that alarm ring .

me: someone can stop that stupid alarm.

Suga: Get up lazy girl

me: Am not lazy am sleepy not the same

Suga: Just get up we have school

Me: what time is ?

Suga: 5 in the morning

me: let me sleep it too early

Suga take me to the bathroom by bridal style. i don't say it wasn't amazing but it was too early and i was sleeping.

me: Tell me something

Suga: hmmm

me: Why so early

Suga: for jogging

me: wait you wake me up at 5 in the morning to tell me were going jogging

Suga: be lazy

me: am not

Suga: do you want me to undress you too *devilish smirked*

me*teasing* hmmm why not

he come closer to me and kiss me for a short moment then go up to my ear and whispered.

Suga: you sure you want this

me: GET OUT!! am too young for this.

Suga: That what i was thinking.

he turn around ready to go but i turn back i don't know why but i couldn't control myself. I gently kiss him and broke it saying

me: you didn't say goodmorning *shy smile*

Suga: Good morning sun shine

me: sun shine, hun?

Suga: where's my good morning?

me: good morning

???*cough* digusting

Suga: Jimin get outout

i look behind suga and saw jimin making a disgusting face.

me: what you're doing here.

jimin: i also leave here

me: don't you know how to knock at the door.

jimin: Absolutely not.

me and suga: Get out pabo

jimin: you too was destined to be together

me: and you are destined to get kick by me.

jimin disappeared immediately after saying those word.

me: am get ready ok wait for me i won't take too much time

he nod and leave me alone in the bathroom.

after ten minutes in the bathroom i put a black short and a beautiful red shirt. i came out of the bathroom and suga jump in front of me and i fall on the ground.

Me: SUGA!!!!

he run away while saying

Suga: Catch me if you can

i run after him but couldn't catch. he was too fast. he suddenly stop.

me: *deep breath* why

Suga: let go now taking some air out

me: Hey wait you make run around the house but you still want to go to jogging

Suga: yes it was just warm up

me: you will be the death of me

He come closer to me and look deeply in my eyes. i start blushing so hard but i just run away and said.

me: LET'S GO!!

Suga*laugh(giggle)* ok am coming

after 1hr of running

me: am tired and an hungry

jin: good because breakfast ready

me: FOOD!!!

Suga: what did you to my girl *laugh (giggle)*

me: oppa stop talking and sit next to me.

Suga: Sorry you just say what

me:(in mind) shit

me: i said am going take a bath first and come eat after.

i run to the bathroom and take a quick bath.

after 20 minutes

i get down and everyone jaw drop i just put a flowering blue dress and some makeup

me:what

everyone except me: Beautiful

me: because there no black

everyone except me: YES!!!

me: thanks you i love you all

everyone run to me and hug me.

everyone except me and Suga: we love you too

then i look at suga who was sitting angrily i walk to him and grab make him look at me. but he continued looking down.

me:look at me

Suga:no

me:ok

i grab my food which take me a few minutes to eat

me: jin it really delicious can you learn me how to cook

jin: sure

me : thank you

me: jimin-ah can you take me to school

Suga: NO!!!

me: why? you didn't want to talk to me

Suga: i will. I'm sorry not talking to you please let me drive you to school.

me: hmmm i don't know

Suga: please *pout*

me: ok

he grab me and bring me outside

me: baby did you take a bath

Suga: yes why

me: when

Suga: at the same time that you bath i was in namjoon bathroom

me: ok let's go then

Suga: take this

he give me a helmet.

me: why

Suga: come with me

i follow him and he show me collection of motorcycle and car i was in heaven because i like motorcycle an car. he continued to walk and take me to a beautiful motorcycle orange.

me: Omg

Suga:let me show you my little baby.

me: wait what and am what me dust bin

Suga: you're my life

i kiss him and put my helmet.

me: let go i want to try it

he just laugh he also put his helmet and here we go. i grab his waist very tight. Without taking to much time we were already at school after 10 minutes.

me: that was amazing.

Suga: you like it

me: nope

Suga: why

me: because i like you

Suga: aww so cute

he hug me when momo appears

momo: Y/N

me: what now

momo: i'm sorry

me*shock* whaaaat? why should i believe you

momo: believe whatever you want but it the truth

me: ok i accept your apologies but the day you make regret get your ass ready

momo: promise can i be your friend

i look at suga who just nod

me: you sure

Suga: give her a chance

me*sigh* a try won't make me die

momo: thank you thank you thank you

me: don't make me regret it

momo: i promise see you at lunch

she was jumping everywhere and with that she disappeared.

Suga: sometimes you can be very nice

me: piss me off you will see if am fine

Suga: my little princess

me: that new that

Suga: you like it

me: hmmm maybe

he give me a kiss on my forehead

Suga: but don't think i didn't hear you this morning

me* froze* haha... haha... sorry

Suga: i'm okay with it but only you have permission

me: thank you oppa but class will start so we better

Suga: shit.RUN!!!

me: gashi run run run

Suga: babe you have a beautiful voice but stop singing let's go

me: * roll my eyes*

Suga: don't roll your eyes at me

we run to class just in time

time skip(lunch time)

momo to my class before i go to cafeteria.

momo: Let's go

i nod

we talk while walking to cafeteria she was pretty funny if you forget her bitchy personality.

me: hi everyone let me introduce you to my new friend

everyone except me,momo and Suga: MOMO!!!! You're new.

namjoon: being with Suga is ok but why her

me: joonie with time you will understand.

jin: you don't know her she can be very possessive and agressive sometime

me: i'm the same but you're my family

everyone except me: FAMILY!!!!

me: yes you're like my family

everyone except me: awww thank you

me: she's my friend you like it or not. By the way where's jimin

When i say that i saw jimin was running to me while tears falling on his cheeks.

me: mochi what's wrong

Jimin: A-a-a- girl rejected me and slap me

i turn his face and i saw a big mark of hand all on his face.

me and Suga: WHO DID THAT!!!!

jimin grab my hand and start running i follow him. And Suga was behind me. We stop at a girl who was mocking of jimin. I run to the girl grab her and punch her in the face.

me: HOW DARE YOU KICK JIMIN!!!

Suga: Baby don't do that.

Me: SUGA YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND SHE CAN'T SLAP JIMIN!!!

Suga: jimin go call the other quick

i punch her several times and it very hard until she bleed i push her on the grounds she fall very hard

Me: WHO THE HECK ARE YOU TELL ME!!!!

???:i-i-i'm w-w-we-n-dy

me:SO THAT YOUR NAME!!!!

the others come and grab me.

wendy: y-y-ye-s-s

me: LET ME GO AM GONNA KICK THE SHIT OUT OF HER!!!,

Jungkook: Y/N STOP IT SHE WILL NOT HURT JIMIN AGAIN!!! Don't you??

Wendy*grab her belly* yes

me: THE DAY I SEE YOU HURT JIMIN NO ONE WILL BE ABLE TO STOP ME UNDERSTAND!!!

Wendy: Yes

i calm down

me*sigh* Bring me a first aid and a chair hurry

they all nod after a few minutes they bring a chair and the first aid

me: put her on the chair

they did as i said. i take medecin and bandage to put on hef bruises

Wendy: why hit me and help me after

me: it was just a warning

Suga: just a warning but what was the attack.

me: she could have been in coma or already if you didn't stop me.

everyone except me: *shock* Really

me: i said it that the day you piss me off you were in danger. i told that in every classes.

Jisoo: Suga your girl is like you.

me*laugh* he didn't know what kind are girl she was dating.

Suga: oh no i perfectly know

me: how.

Suga: come on red head don't you remember me.

i stop and put the bandage down tand tears start falling through my cheeks.

me: A-a-agust D

Agust d was my crush since elementary school i love him so much i even confess to him but he suddenly move out.

I walk to him tears roll down my cheeks. And i suddenly hug him i broke the hug an star hitting his chest

me*crying* Why why did you leave me without saying anything.

he grab mu head, take his thumb and sweep my tears.

Suga: i didn't know i was moving my parents pack my things and bring me to the airport. I was planning to confess to you too.

J-hope: wait stop right here

we were a little dumbfounded when he say that

jin: is that why you keep crying everynight because of her

lisa:is that the same girl you keep talking about

v: the same girl you call Perfect girl

namjoon: same girl that was the reason that you keep hit your head because you didn't have time to say HOW much you love her.

everyone except me, momo, wendy and Suga: is that the same girl.

Suga: yes.

me: oppa you did all this because you regret it.

everyone: oppa?!?!?!

Suga: what she can call me oppa

momo: who call you oppa you hit them you're a little like jungkook

Suga and jungkook: Hey!!!

momo: that true

Wendy: am sorry to interrupt your little discussion but can i talk to Y/N ALONE

i nod to them to signal them they can go. they all obey and go.

me: yes you want to say

Wendy: i wanted to say sorry and if by any luck you can be friend with us.

me: us?

Wendy: yes me and those two girl hyuna and hennie.

me: sure but one condition you and jimin start dating

Wendy: can confess you something

i nod

Wendy: i really like jimin

me: why did you slap him then

Wendy: i know jimin since am 12 and i have a crush . But i wasn't like that i was ugly before. And jimin rejected me.

me: so you want him to feel the pain.

she nod. Then jimin appear from no where

me: i told everyone to go what your doing eavesdropping.

Jimin: wait before you hit me. Wendy i never rejected you i was too shy that i couldn't talk.

me: Am gonna leave you too alone

i walk to cafeteria when the director say classes was dismissed.

me: What a happy day but too much for one day

i heard jimin shouting and jumping everywhere.

jimin: Y/N my little sis thank you

me*confused* what did i do .

Jimin: am dating the love of my life.

me: did you leave her in the hall alone

jimin: oops.

i hit his head

me:go to her take her house tell her to pack things for to 4 month.

jimin: why

me: school will be close for 4 month because of renovation

everyone was running to there car whereas md and suga was going by motorcycle.

me: can we go to my pack few things first and let my mom know.

Suga: Why don't you move out to my house

me: there wouldn't have enough place baby

Suga: there enough place today you will move in ok please.

me: i'll ask my mom.

we go directly to my house and ask her and what do you think she say

mom: Yes why not

me: really

mom: yes really.

me: did you heard that

Suga: i call the boy and tell them to come help you move out your things

mom: thanks

me: wait mom i forgot to tell you something.

mom: what is it?

me: do you remember that boy that i love in elementary school.

mom: yes agust d. that who make you cry everday everynight. the reason you didn't want to eat 3 whole months because he move out. the reason you make me worry sick. yes i remember.

Suga: all this.

me: *smile* yeah

mom: what with him.

me: mom suga is agust d

mom: i know.

me: how

mom: he told me 3 days ago wait sorry the same day we move in.

me: and you didn't told me.

Mom: i kept a promise he wanted to make a surprise to you.

Suga*smile*

me: you're lucky your my boyfriend and you so cute.

Suga: you won't hit me right.

me:no i won't.

the boys come in and start helping us move out after few hours of moving out now was time to unpack.

time skip(after unpacking)

mom was on the living on the second floor with namjoon and j-hope and me i was sleeping in suga's room.

me: am tired

Suga:let's eat

me: FOOD!!!!

Suga: You and your food

me: i love food

he come closer

Suga: more that me.

me: yes

he start tickling me

Suga: what did you say

me*laugh* i love you more stop please *laugh*

Suga didn't stop tickling until someone knock at the door

Suga and Me: come in

Wendy come in the room

Me: hey Wendy wassup

Wendy: jimin told me to move in

Suga: really that new

me: wendy and jimin are dating

Suga: that explains everything

Wendy: i just come to thank you

me: there nothing to thank me you should thanks jimin curiosity.

she suddenly come hugging.

Wendy: no i was thanking you to be my friend.

Me: it nothing you form part of the family now.

Wendy was about to say something when we were interrupt by momo

me,suga and wendy: come in

momo: am dating j-hope

everyone in the room except momo: congratulations

momo: thanks you and

Suga: you move in to live with j-hope

momo: how did you know

me: everyone is moving in today

jin: FOOD READY!!!

me: FOOD

I ran downstairs followed by wendy, momo and suga for dinner

at table

Everyone except me and mom: mrs kim can we call you mom.

Mom: yes if you want.

me: now we are a real family

V: sissy

me: don't call me like that.

v: your younger than me and your my sister now.

me:ok ok

Namjoon*fake cry* everyone is dating except me

me: you will get a girlfriend i promise.

we were dining when someone call me i go to the

me: hello

???:Y/N

me:yes

???: it me Jae hwa

me: Jae hwa how have you been

Jae hwa: am good you

me: good

Jae hwa: Hey i have something to tell you

me: tell me

Jae hwa: i'm gonna stay at your house and transfer to your school

me: good i want you to meet someone

Jae hwa: your boyfriend

me: * sarcasm* no my girlfriend

Jae hwa: *fake cry* am still single though

me:good for you

Jae hwa: i hate you

me: False i know you love me

Jae hwa: true by the way jacksonq and woozi will come with

me: no not them

Jae hwa: why

me: the name pervert suit them well

Jae hwa: they're not that bad

me: yeah my ass

i was talking to Jae hwa when someone grab my waist, then put head on my shoulder and said with a sweet voice

Suga:baby who are you talking

Jae hwa: hmmm baby put the phone on speaker

i put the phone on speaker

me: baby that my best friend Jae hwa

Suga: hi

me: Jae hwa this is my boyfriend Agust d

Jae hwa: that because of that guy you wanted because you miss him so much

me*embarrassed* Yah!!! Jae hwa

Suga: call me suga

Jae hwa: nice meeting you

me: when will i meet you

Jae hwa: tomorrow at 14

me: ok byes

Suga: bye

i close the call and sit down with embarrassment

Suga: you wanted to die because you miss me.

he sit next to me

me: you can't understand me

Suga: i can i couldn't live a day without thinking about asking how you are if you are okay if you can live without me.

me: WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME THEN!?!?!?

tears roll down my cheeks

Suga: I didn't have choice they forced me

me: YOU COULD HAVE RESISTED!!!!

Suga: I COULDN'T THEY COULD HAVE HURT I DIDN'T WANT THAT I WANTED TO PROTECT YOU!!!!!!

Suga: i wanted to protect you

i saw his tears falling for the first time

me: i'm sorry i didn't know

i sweep my tears and go sit on his lap

me: don't cry you're hurting me

Suga: i didn't want to leave you it was breaking me to leave you.

me: wait a minute

me: NO ONE TOLD YOU EAVESDROPPING WAS BAD HABIT

they all run away.

i take suga hand and we go to our room

he sit on the bed i sit on his lap again.

me: i'm sorry baby i didn'tmeanto make you cry

Suga: i love you know

me: i love you too but more than you think.

Suga: Prove it

me: How

Suga*smirked* look on what your sitting

me: oh no you can dream

Suga was about to talk but i stop him i come near his ear and whispered

me: there eavesdropping let play with them

i start moaning i can here them talk

jungkook: urgh there having sex.

jimin: disgusting

jenni: they love each other to much

momo: shut i can hear anything

Suga get out of the bed to open the door and i moan louder and jump on the bed. When he open the door everyone fall on each other.

me:didn't i told eavesdropping was bad habit. You can hear what you don't want

Suga: get out of my door before i kick all your ass.

they all disappeared

Suga: what will you do to that *showing pant* it becames harder when you moaned.

me*flirting* come here

he quickly jump on the bed. I start kissing him on the lips gently and come to his ear.

me: Not today my love

Suga*disappointed* you made me horny my red head

me: i will do one thing but more than that no.

Suga: you will do what?

i push him in the bathroom put him pants down and start sucking his dick. i bite it a little. he gently moan.

Suga: you're really naughty

i stand up.

me: am going to sleep

he grab me near his dick. he put it between my thighs. i wasn't naked but i can feel it

me: stop it please *moan*

Suga: you don't like it

he put his hand in panties and start playing with my pussy

me: stop *moan*

he stop

me: stay we can take a bath together.

Suga: good idea

me: i will do whatever you if you use condoms

i take one of my bra

me: put it

he put it and come inside and outside quick. i moan but i put my hands on my mouth so no one can here us. He go faster and it was hurting me

me: stop your hurting me

Suga: Sorry babe but i can't stop myself

i start crying and then he stop. i fall down he wanted to help but i didn't let him

me: don't touch me

i grab my clothes and try to put it on me. i try to stand again but total fail. Suga who couldn't look at me like this carry me bridal style

me: let go of me

Suga: am sorry ok i didn't mean to hurt

me: almost rape me

he put me on the bed and then kiss me passionately.

Suga: i won't do it again promise. i love you.

me: i love you too

we fall asleep next of each other

time skip (1 week before graduation)

it been 5 yrs since me and Suga are together but now am pregnant of 1 month he's so happy to become dad. namjoon and Jae Hwa are dating.

we're going to a party

Suga: LET'S GO !!

i put a gold dress and golden high heels

me: yes

Suga: you're so preciously beautiful.

me: Thank you

the party was on the beach we didn't want to stay so we go walk on the sand. I look down and see red rose.

Suga: go look where it go

i walk until i see a big heart writing "will you marry me" i look at Suga who was kneel down waiting for answer

me:Yes i do

he turn me with happiness in the air.

time skip ( 2 yrs later)

i had two twin and was married to the of my life

the others had been married

jungkook had triplets with lisa

rose had a boy with Jackson

jennie a girl with v

jin and jisoo a girl and a boy

jimin get twin with Wendy

others didn't decide yet


End file.
